Nihilist Mage Desire
In-Story Categories Random Unit, made by ThunderBrine Backstory Desire was a powerful deadly woman who a master of her craft. Apparently she was one of the best mages from her original homeland. However, apparently she was banished unjustly for being the daughter of an assassin and a necromancer. She traveled the world to cause destruction and invaded kingdoms in hope of increasing her power as revenge on the world. Whoever had died by the end of the war had their soul brought to her for more magical power, and whoever lived to tell the tale was mind controlled into her army. Desire's final mission ever done in her life was the invasion of a kingdom known for unbelievable people and unparalleled potential. However, her plans were being postponed by literally the whole kingdom. She decided to be tactical and attack the castle in hopes of lowering the kingdom's will to defend. However, even then she was being resisted. She happened to have gotten into a battle with a charming royal guard, with the queen and king appearing soon after. In order to try and destroy the kingdom, she tried to use a powerful spell that would destroy everything, but take her life in exchange. She hoped that the souls reaped from the destruction would be enough to revive her, however the royals and the guard destroyed her before it came to be. Appearance Desire was a voluptuous woman who wore the attire similar to a Nyx. She wore a white headdress, a cut top, leggings, white high heels, and a long open skirt. She always possessed a jar of souls on her waist and even was surrounded by souls. The colors of the souls were white and purple. Also around her were multiple weapons and orbs of magical power. She usually had knives, needles, white fire, and black lighting surrounding her. In-Game Categories Stats Abilities Leader Skill: Cataclysmic Ideals 35% to all parameters, greatly boosts critical damage, Spark damage & greatly boosts BB Atk damage Extra Skill: Disastrous Revelations Boosts Atk relative to remaining HP, and Boosts elemental damage Brave Burst: Destructive Light 15 combo Light attack on single enemy, 10 combo Light attack on all enemies and enormously boosts critical hit rate and boosts critical damage * boosts critical rate by 60% & boosts critical damage by 50% Super Brave Burst: Luminous Vaporizer 20 combo Light attack on single foe, 15 combo Light attack on all foes, boost Atk relative to max HP and BB Atk for 2 turns * Boosts Atk by applying 15% of HP, and boosts BB Atk by 200% Ultimate Brave Burst: Eclipse Soul Crusher 20 powerful combo Light attack on all foes, 20 powerful combo Light attack on all foes, enormously boosts critical damage, elemental damage, and BB Atk * Boosts critical damage by 300%, elemental damage by 300%, and boosts BB Atk by 300% Quotes Summon Quote: Oh my! It appears I have returned from the grave to serve you. Don't think that because I'm under control, I can't retaliate. I learn that the hard way. Fusion Quote: Are you sure you would want to give power to a dangerous force such as myself? Evolution Evolves From: N/A *Evolution Materials: N/A *Evolution Cost: N/A Evolves Into: Destructive Manipulator Desire *Evolution Materials: Mecha Light God, Miracle Totem, Light Totem, Light Pot, Light Bulb, Light Idol, Light Spirit, Light Nymph *Evolution Cost: 3,000,000 Zel